1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject matter disclosed herein is in the field of data processing networks and, more particularly, the operation of routers within such networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The routing of datagrams from a destination network address to a source network address is facilitated in many data processing networks, including the Internet, by a set of interconnected routers. Network routers maintain data that is indicative of the topology of at least some portion of the data processing network. The topology information is used to guide or route data from its source to its destination along a network path that is efficient in at least some respects. Routers may transmit messages to each other from time to time to convey network topology information. In some networks, for example, routers can “advertise” network topology information by transmitting unsolicited information about the network topology to other routers.